Untouchable
by details-withheld
Summary: The Cullens, and the Hales are the popular "untouchables" at Forks High School. Bella Swan is an unpopular bookworm that despises Edward, a playboy and her former friend. A bet brings them together again, but will it tear them further apart?
1. Chapter 1

So, Happy Birthday Fantabulosity. (AKA -, AAKA incognito burrito) This is part of your semi-edible present. This story is entirely Edward's POV, so deal. And also, about the whole Edward-playboy plot line. Overused? Yes! Do I care? Of course I care, that's why I'm writing another Edward-playboy story! There will be a little bit of fowl-mouthedness in this story, but I think it needs to be there.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own Twilight! –lawyers enter the room- Heh heh, Happy Opposites Day everyone! And consider this the disclaimer for the entire story, because I don't like writing disclaimers over and over again. I don't actually own Twilight.

* * *

"I can get any girl I want." I boasted to my siblings and friends at lunch. It's true, I mused to myself, no girl has ever denied me.

"Edward," Alice admonished, "Don't you think your girl obsession has gone on a little _to_ long? I certainly do."

"Seriously, Edward." Rose cut in, "How many girls have you actually gone out with where their personality interested you more than their boobs?"

I had to think about that. "None." I admitted.

Emmett said, "Please, Edward, I bet you that you can't get Bella Swan to go out with you by the end of the semester. Loser goes to the park and crosses the monkey bars twice during the 'Story Time in the Park' thing the library is doing."

Emmett had no idea what he was getting his self into. I had two months to work with. Bella would be easy. Not as easy as someone like Lauren Mallory, but easy still.

I saw Bella sitting alone at a table near ours, with her nose in a book.

"I bet you twenty dollars that I can finish this bet before lunch is over."

Emmett looked over at Bella, smiled slightly, and said, "Done. Shake on it." We shook hands and I walked over to Bella's table.

"Hello Bella" I said with that smile that made girls go crazy for me. She looked up from her book and scowled.

"What the hell do you want Cullen?" That shocked me. Maybe she won't be as easy as I thought, I caught myself thinking.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" I asked, thinking maybe she was joking, because girls _don't_ disrespect or reject me. Ever.

We actually were friends. Until about seventh grade she practically lived at my house, playing with Alice and me. I was sad when we started drifting apart, but now I'm popular, and Bella's a bookworm.

"That was before hormones took over your, and the rest of the schools' brains." Bella snarled. What did I do to earn such hostility?

"What, exactly, did I do to you?" I really wanted to know.

"Not me specifically Edward, to the female population in general. You use girls, you're a man-whore who goes looking for boobs, and you're a complete jackass, Edward. Now what do you _want_?"

Well, that was enlightening. "Is it wrong for me to want to talk to an old friend?"

I felt bad for lying to Bella, but how could I tell her that the only reason I was talking to her after ignoring her for five years was because of a bet?

"Right. And after five years, what made you decide to talk to me again? I'm not a toy for you store on a shelf until you remember you used to play with it often and decide to try and remember what kept you entertained all those years ago."

Bella has to be mad at me. I would be mad at me, I thought. But Bella wasn't done yet.

"I'm not one of your conquests that you look to when you feel empty inside and you want to feel accepted. You came here for a reason. What do you want from me?"

I couldn't just tell her the truth; she would only start yelling again. I pondered what to say to get out of my debacle, but the bell rang, saving me.

"Saved by the bell." Bella said with a smile tinged with nastiness. "How cliché."

* * *

So, do you like your B-day present? Everyone, if I don't get 5 reviews, I'm discontinuing this story. Here is how I feel on flaming. Constructive criticism: fine, do your thing. But if you got an account souly to flame people, do us a favor and stop. Please. AND! Anyone (besides Fantabulosity, 'cause she got a story dedicated to her.) who knows what the word 'debacle' means without looking it up in a dictionary (electronc or real) gets a chapter dedicated to them! For those of you who haven't read my other stories, my "name" is "Lola". OR IS IT?!? -shifty eyes-

-Lola


	2. Chapter 2

14 reviews as of nearly nine thirty, March 22, 2009! I love you people, you know that? I just got my hair cut, and I have bangs for the first time in ten years. Amazing, isn't it? I would like to thank each an every one of you that reviewed. I live opening up my email and seeing emails with a subject like 'story alert' 'story favorite' even an 'author favorite'!! But my favorite subject lines are 'story review' seriously, I live on reviews and sugary foods. If any of you (Pfft. I say things like that, but do any of you actually read these things?) have any questions slip me a PM. And, this is probably going to seem like a very nube question, but what does hiatus mean?

* * *

Chapter II

I groaned out loud. I had a small mountain of homework to do, and I hadn't even had all of my classes yet.

At Forks High, we had block schedules, so on Mondays, we had all our classes, and they were an hour each. Tuesdays and Thursdays we had periods 2, 4, 6, our elective, and gym. Gym and Art III were an hour each, since they counted as electives, while our core classes got two hors each on Tuesdays through Fridays. On Wednesdays and Fridays we had periods 1, 3, 5, and our elective.

School started on Friday, so I had no idea who was in my Biology or Math classes. I resolved to do half my homework, take a break, maybe call up Miss Mallory, and do the rest tomorrow.

Three poems and twelve geography questions later I was driving to Lauren's house, where she assured me her parents were not home.

Parents are not conducive to a good make-out session.

My cell phone started buzzing when I got to Lauren's house. I pulled it out and checked the caller ID. Emmett. Of course. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

I was still sitting in my car in front of Lauren's house.

"Dude, three things." Emmett sounded overly cheery. I would wonder why, but knowing Emmett, he'll probably wind up telling me in his next three sentences.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

"First, mom says come home for dinner." Inwardly I groaned; there would be no alone time for Lauren and myself.

"Second. Going around macking with random girls is not the best way to get Bella on your arm. I think that was why she started hating you in the first place."

This was news to me. I knew Bella was mad, but hate? No one _really_ hates anyone. Right?

"Are you sure about that, Emmett? 'Cause she might have been jealous of my good looks and charm." Bravado was covering the uncertainty I felt.

"Edward? Bella found you kissing that Stanley girl on the track in the middle of seventh grade when you were supposed to meet Bella there to start working on your science project together. But we can talk more about why Bella hates you later."

I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Third. You owe me twenty bucks. I expect it soon. And, I'll tell you again. Mom wants you to come home."

"Your twenty bucks is on my dresser. If it's gone by the time I get home, I will consider my debt to you repaid. I suggest you hurry, seeing as Alice probably knows about the money by now. Tell Mom I'm on my way." I hung up on Emmett so I could call Lauren to tell her I couldn't come over.

"But why?" She whined in my ear.

"I have to go home for dinner." It's not like I'm lying, but my voice was flat, even to me.

"Well, come by after dinner. My parents won't be home until late tonight." She said trying to be seductive, but suddenly I wasn't in the mood.

"I've got a lot of homework to do. Some other time maybe."

"Fine." Lauren pouted. I hung up.

I pushed 60 on my way home; my adoptive mother, Esmé would be upset if I was late for dinner.

As I walked into the kitchen after parking, I overheard Alice on the phone.

"Oh, no, Bella." Alice seemed to be assuring Bella of something.

"No, I'm sure, you have fun with Angela this weekend." Something was up; this was Alice's faux-innocent voice.

"Yeah, it's fine we can do it some other weekend. Yes, I'm sure. I said that already."

So, Bella's doing something this weekend with Angela, and Alice is doing something to Bella. Sounds like it's turning out to be an eventful weekend.

I walked up behind Alice and grabbed her shoulders. "Edward!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get your filthy womanizing hands off me!" I laughed, and let go of Alice. "No, Bella, he wasn't touching me _that_ way, he just had me by the shoulders." I heard a short, mirthless laugh come from the phone.

"You too, bye now."

"Alice, what are having for dinner? Emmett called and said we were having dinner now."

Alice looked at me blankly. "We're not having dinner now, mom and dad are both working."

Oh, so Emmett lied. That's nice.

"Why did Emmett lie?" Alice made a 'huff' noise and said, "Why do you think Edward? You were going over to a girl's house to make out with her, but then tomorrow, you will toss her aside as if she never existed. From my point of view, Emmett just spared some poor girl's feelings."

Alice's voice was rising in pitch and volume as she got angrier and angrier.

"Don't you even know that girls have feelings, that we're humans, that we think for our selves, that we're not just here for your pleasure?" Alice was screaming now.

"This is why Bella hates you! You treat girls like toys! You pick them up, play with them, and then toss them aside while you look for something else to entertain you!"

True, but must she be so blunt?

"I _hate_ that part of you!" Alice, my twin sister, hates part of me. Maybe it is time to change.

"All your stupid popularity went to your head a long time ago, and it's time for you to change." A nasty grin found it's way onto her face.

"And you know what? I'm glad Bella sees right through you. She knows how you are, and she despises you for it! You just need to get your act together if you ever want to go anywhere with her."

Hearing those words from Alice hurt, hell, hearing those words from anyone would hurt.

I probably should change, but girls are so much fun! I say I don't want a relationship, they agree, but then when I leave them, they cry on about me misleading them.

Alice was yelling again. "Want to know something else? I'm not going to associate myself with you whatsoever until I have someone worth associating myself with."

And with that she walked away, but all I though was 'At least now she'll leave me alone.'

"Eddy, Eddy, Eddy." Emmett said, laying a hand on my shoulder. "What?" I snarled, still mad that he lied, and now that he called me Eddy. Three times. "Alice is right, you have to get your act together if you don't want to be seen in your boxers by three-year-olds and their mothers."

"Does Bella really hate me?" The words shocked me as much as they shocked Emmett.

"I don't know." Emmett was serious now. "Why do you ask?"

"Well." I hesitated "You and Alice have both teased me about Bella hating me."

Emmett was smirking now. "You care what she thinks of you." I was a statement of fact, not a question. "Well, I'm uncomfortable with the idea of someone hating me." Emmett sighed. "I don't know if Bella hates you, but I wouldn't blame her if she did." What did I do to her? "What did I do to Bella?"

"You have got to be kidding me. You are honestly that oblivious that you don't know what you did to hurt her?!" Emmett looked furious, but his voice was steady.

"You abandoned her, left her by the wayside while you moved on to popular, fake people, instead of sticking with real people who actually cared about you. As soon as girls started getting interested in you, you completely forgot about Bella. Bella doesn't like attention so she never said anything, or tried to be popular, but contempt for you started building up, and that contempt, that dislike, that disgust, it just multiplied once you became a player. You go through girls like a person with a cold uses tissues. And ever worse, you go up to her after five _years_ and act as though it's been five days. You have the nerve to ask what you did to Bella. Maybe you should ask what you let happen to yourself first. Emmett walked away like Alice did while I walked up to my room to think.

* * *

So, Edward gets chewed out by his siblings. Remember people! The review button is not ornamental. Free sneak peaks and imaginary hugs to those who review! (those who review my story. not those who review stories in general.)


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday now, and all I'd been doing was moping about in my room listening to angst filled music. Esmé insisted that I get out of the house for a little while, so I went to the mall to get an Orange Julies. I swear they put crack in those, because they are so addicting. I saw a pretty brunette girl there that I'd never seen before. She looked about my age, so I thought I would go talk to her, you know, see if she was good looking enough to make out with, but she walked off before I had a chance to talk to her.

After an uneventful drive home, I walked in to the living room only to see that pretty brunette girl, accept, now that I saw her up close, she wasn't pretty, she was beautiful. She was wearing a tight black tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black ballet flats. Beautiful she may have been, but she was very angry too. This was very apparent because her delicate looking hands were fists, shaking at her sides and she was yelling at a pleased looking Alice.

"Where are my clothes?! What did you do to them Alice?!" Alice just giggled. "I didn't take them all and replace them with things that actually flatter you just to give them back. You'll never see them again." Alice managed to say in between her giggles. So Alice ransacked this girl's closet and replaced her wardrobe. I could see Alice doing something like that, then giggling at the mere thought of that much shopping.

I came up behind this mystery beauty, pressed my body up against hers, with my hands on her surprisingly small waist, and whispered: "Well, who do we have here?" into her ear. My mistake was that I forgot that her hands were clenched. All I can say is this girl has an amazing right hook. "Put your eyes back in your head Cullen." The pretty brunette snarled at me. _She snarled at me._ No one snarls at me. Accept… _Bella?_ "Was that really necessary?" I asked, but I was ignored.

"Besides Bella! I didn't cut your hair!" _Oh god, Bella._ "_You_ got your hair cut?" I asked. "No!" Bella shouted. "Rose cornered me in the bathroom with scissors!" I couldn't but laugh at Bella's statement. Bella looked, no _glared_, at me and said: "What would you do if Rosalie holding sharp objects told you to do something. And keep in mind this is Rose with that look in her eye. You know, the one that says, 'Do what I say, or you will hurt.'" I would have caved to Rose. What can I say? I knew the look.

Emmett came down, probably because of all the shouting. "Damn Bella!" Emmett then wolf-whistled. "Don't tell Rose, but if I weren't dating her..." And Emmett winked good-naturedly at Bella. Bella grimaced back at him. "I take it that's supposed to be a compliment?" "Of _course_ it is silly Bella!" Alice cut in. Well, I had to agree. Bella was, to understate it completely, gorgeous.

"What am I going to de about school?" Bella moaned with her head in her hands, flopping down on the couch. I didn't know, but I would beat the male population if the school with sticks if they so much as looked at her funny. "Simple." Alice said. "You're going to work it girlfriend!" Emmett interjected. We all laughed. It was like old times, when girls didn't matter to me, nor I to them. It was nice, and I liked being Bella's friend again. I hoped it would last.


End file.
